Together for all eternity
by Lander Blazer
Summary: Zero died. He go to cyber-space and find someone he really cared. Set after MMZ4. Bad sumary. Rated T to be safe. Please R&R.


**Let me see, this is my second fic. I'm planning on making a chapter story, but the plot is a complete mess in my head. So I'm making this little One-shot. Hope you like it. **** This happen after Zero blown himself with Ragnarok.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Capcom does.**

Together for all eternity

Zero's POV.

I did it… I finally defeated Dr. Weil. Now look what happened. Ragnarok is gone alongside me and Weil. Well I'm a cyber-elf now; I am with a red jacket with red and yellow pants. No ponchos for me fortunately, well I on the cyber-space now, the place is… green… green all over the place, well except for my clothes, maybe I can find X if I keep wandering around…

"Gha!" What was that? My head is hurting… Images are flashing on my head… maybe… Yes I'm finally recovering my memories…

"Ugh!" I'm still holding my head, the memories I could see… They are not pleasant.

The memories I could see started at a time long before the maverick wars. I was battling against two robots, they names are Bass and Megaman, I was surprised because of the second name. What come next are to horrible to say, I destroyed the two in the worst way possible.

"No… What was that memories about? I was… like this?" What come next are my worst memories and also happiest ever.

The maverick wars… I remember saving X from a maverick named Vile, after that we got to Sigma fortress. I battled Vile but lost and got prisoner. X battled against him but lost as well. He was using a ride-armor, so I destroyed the cell that was holding me and got on the ride armor's back. I explode the ride armor alongside myself. I couldn't exactly remember the last words I spoke. But I know I died.

"I died before? Ugh… My head still hurts! I'm ever supposed to fell pain while dead?" The next memory, I remember being in a laboratory, Dr. Cain's laboratory.

He told me that I was recovered thanks to my memory chip and my fragments that X recovered, looks like that is when I won my saber. I remember destroying a black and weak version of myself with one attack. X proceeded to battle Sigma while me got to destroy the main computer.

"So that when I finally become fond of blades heh?" My head started hurting again… And looks like it's not over…

What come next would pain me forever; I remember that even now I still felt a pain in my heart, like something is missing. I remembered the Doppler incident. I remember saving X's life attacking the Sigma virus with a vaccine using my own saber. The next memories come too fast. I remembered the Repliforce incident, these are my most painful memories, I killed my friend and his sister… Because of that damn Sigma… I could fell tears going down my cheeks, but the memories continued on. I remembered the Eurasia incident. I remember going into a suicide mission inside a shuttle to destroy Eurasia and stop it from falling on Earth… I successfully completed my mission. Afterwards I remembered fighting X, because he wanted me to go back to the base because I was infected with the Sigma virus. We fought… but the result was a drawn… Sigma took the advantage and tried to destroy X, I got in his way and stopped Sigma from destroying X. Afterward in own fifth battle. I got extremely injured. Only my half up and a arm remained. X was in better condition. Sigma emerged form scrap and fired a beam at us. My last memory of this is that I shot against Sigma, killing him for good… Or that was what I tough. I remembered appearing after X defeated a copy of me called the Nightmare Zero. X almost cried. I remember fighting a hard to defeat maverick called High Max. A scientist called Isoc told me that I was the only one capable of defeating High Max. The last thing I remember about this incident I that me and x are fighting a reploid using my DNA called Gate. He revived Sigma soon after. Sigma destroyed Gate, and we fought against a crazed Sigma. He easily won that battle.

"So much happened… Now that I am in the cyber-space… How I gonna face her after what I did?" Tears still going down on my cheeks. The Repliforce incident still hurts me, and now I know what that pain in my heart that kept me from showing emotions was.

What comes next was that of a young reploid, a childish reploid to be more exact. He name was Axl. He was being hunted by a reploid name Red. X was refusing to battle against the mavericks, and I was forced to battle alongside Axl to stop the eight mavericks, but X quickly returned to action after some short of internal conflict against himself and seeing that standing still goes nowhere. I remember fighting against Red, and later a huge version of Sigma. Later then I remember the events of the Lumine incident. He was kidnapped by Vile, that was revived by Sigma. We fought against Sigma… Or so we tough, It's was a copy of Sigma. Later we found the real one. That was our last battle against Sigma. We won. But surprisingly Sigma was NOT the mastermind this time. It was Lumine. We fought against him. I felt Déjà vu because of his seraph form. When we defeated him, Axl was attacked on the head by a tentacle that got out of Lumine, X destroyed him with his buster and I endend up carrying Axl. I remembered also the elf wars. But was a shot memory because I sealed myself away on the middle of it.

"That was my life…" My memories are back now… But my sadness only increased because my thoughts reflected on this girl… her name is Iris… I know I will be happe to see her again but… Will her accept me after what I did to her?"

"Hey! Isn't that…" A new voice said… Oh I remember that voice pretty well, it was Fefnir. He was dressed in an orange poncho.

"Fefnir…" I said.

"ZERO! You died! What happened?"

"Didn't X tell you guys?"

"No, he doesn't." A new voice said. It was Harpuia, he was dressed in a green jacket and white pants. He was accompanied by Leviathan, she was dressed In a blue poncho, I first tough it was X because of the similar helmets. But the design and her characteristics quickly made me remember her. And Phantom, he was wearing ninja clothes… But how came he was hearing his battle armor when we fought?

"Harpuia… Leviathan… Phantom…"

"I never though I was going to see you here so soon Zero." Said Leviathan in her usually teasing tone.

"Do you care to fill us in?" Said Phantom, he was curious too.

"Alright… Since I'm gonna stay the eternity here, I can't keep it hidden for long."

I explained to then the Ragnarok incident, about Craft and my battle against Dr. Weil. I also told then about my memories, they felt bad for me because of how painful they are to me.

"Don't worry Zero, you gonna see her pretty soon, and I can say she still cares about you despite the years." Said Harpuia.

"How can you be so sure?" I said, trying to hid my sadness.

"We are introduced to Iris. She asked how you are, and we said what we knew before we died. She was not angry at us by trying to destroy you back then and she seemed relived you are okay." Said Harpuia, I felt much more happy knowing Iris still cares about me…

"How is she?" I asked, trying to hid my excitement from then.

"She is dead as you are." Said Fefnir making a Joke.

"I know that…" I replied, felling sad that it was ME that killed her.

"Hey don't fell to bad Zero." A new voice appeared from nowhere, it's was X, his helmet is like Leviathan's and he was a blue poncho.

"X…" I said, happy to see my friend again.

"He is just trying to cheer you up, come on! Let's meet me introduce you to your old friends!" X said. I sounded happier; now that I can meet my old friends I can stop being my cold self.

I meet the entire maverick hunter squad. Alia, she was now X's girlfriend, I was not surprised by that. Singas, our commander back there in the Maverick wars. Douglas, our engineer, Axl he was really excited to see me again. The other two navigators, Layer and Pallete. After a long chat I walked way.

"_Where is she?"_ I though, I was trying to find Iris, the cyber-space was a place that was exactly like earth, however everything aside from the reploids here is green. I sit down on a field and stared at the green sky. Thinking about how I'm going to find Iris.

"It's been a long time… Isn't zero…?" A voice said to me, I sit up and looked too… Colonel. He was hearing a black jacket and military pants, I found this somewhat ironic considering his name.

"Colonel… I…" I was afraid, I KILLED him in the Repliforce incident.

"Fear not Zero, that was the past, now that you are here, let's be friends again… what about it?" Colonel offered his hand to me, I was surprised that he forgive me that easily.

"Yes… Let's be." I shaken his hand. He gave me a smirk.

"Zero, I think you looking for someone?" Colonel said, his smirk was wider.

"Yes… Iris to be exact… I recovered my memories… And I finally discover what I was missing…" I said, a hint of sadness in my voice, Colonel's smile only get wider.

"You missed her? Even when you lost your memories?"

"Yes… During my time on earth, sometimes I could fell pain in my heart and loneliness for no reason at all…" I said, really I wanted to see Iris again… her smile… Her voice…

"You really missed me?" A new voice said. I was about to respond when I get a got look at the person.

"I-I…Iris…" I said, I felt tears running down on my cheeks, she was dressed on pink and yellow vest, she still was her hat.

"Zero…" Iris said. Tears going down her cheeks. She hugged me tight. I hugged her back without hesitation. I heard Colonel saying something about leaving us alone. I looked back at her, still with her in my arms.

"Iris… I-I…" I still was felling guilty because of her death.

"Zero… Don't worry… What was past is past. The most important thing is that you are here… Zero… I missed you… Really missed you…" She said.

"I… I missed you too… Iris…" I said. We hugged each other again, this time it's was more tight but not suffocating either.

"Iris… This is… The perfect world… Only for reploids… You talked about…?" I said. I remembered her saying that before she died.

"Yes… It is… The world that only reploids would live… That is _our _world…" She said.

"Iris… I-I…" I really wanted to say her to say to her that I loved her. Even if showing emotions is out of character for me.

"Iris… I love you…" I said. She just smiled at me with tears still on her face.

"I love you too… Zero…" She said. We kissed each other. It's was a really passionate kiss, and since we don't really need to breathe while dead, we just stood here kissing each other. I don't know how much time we stood here kissing and I really don't care. But I can swear it was a long but pleasant time.

"Zero… This time we will stay together for all eternity…" She said. I was really happy. Now nothing can get between us.

"I really couldn't be more happier… Iris…" I said, we kissed each other again, knowing that our after life would be perfect. This time our kiss was even more passionate and lovingly than the last one.

**I know, I know… This fic really sucked. Well because I make this out of nowhere and I'm not really good at that. Well, as you can see I wondered what happened when Zero died in MMZ4, every dead reploid goes to the cyber-space, so Iris might be here as well. Well, this fic is more a good ending for them. After Iris died on MMX4 Zero was lost in pain. And Zero probably died in MMZ4 (Ironic huh? They both died in the fourth game), they probably would meet in the cyber-space. Man… I need to improve… Well if you liked this piece of crap I call a fic, Review it please. Tell me on how I should improve.**

**Your friend**

**Lander Blazer.**


End file.
